Sam Wiggle
"Sam" was the yellow wiggle from 2006-2012. In November 2006, Greg Page left The Wiggles after being diagnosed with Orthostatic Intolerance. Sam, Greg's understudy during times when Greg was feeling unwell, replaced him and was the yellow Wiggle for slightly more than five years before Greg re-gained his health and returned to his role as the yellow Wiggle. After Greg came back to the group, Sam left The Wiggles for good. He played guitar, drums, and keyboards during his time with the group, making him one of the only Wiggles (along with Greg, Emma & Jeff) to have played all three of the other Wiggles' lead instruments. Trivia * He has an off-screen relationship with Lyn Moran. * Sam sings opera just like other characters like Simon Pryce and Paul Paddick. * Some people say that he is the most hated wiggle. * He was a understudy of Greg Wiggle before he was officially a Wiggle. Gallery File:SamWiggle.jpg|Sam in 2002 File:SamandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword File:SamatLunaPark.jpg|Sam at Luna Park File:SaminLunaParkConcert.jpg|Sam in Luna Park concert File:SamatDreamworld.jpg|Sam at Dreamworld SamonDorothy'sRosyTeaCupRide.jpg|Sam on Dorothy's Rosy Tea Cup ride SamintheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam in the Big Red Car SaminTheWiggles'DanceTour!.jpg|Sam in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" GregandSam.jpg|Sam and Greg SamandLynMoran.jpg|Sam and Lyn Samin2006.jpg|Sam in 2006 SaminBurswoodEntertainmentComplexInterview.jpg|Sam in Burswood Entertainment Complex interview SamDrivingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam driving the Big Red Car. SamandAnthony.jpg|Sam and Anthony SaminWiggledancing!.jpg|Sam in "Wiggledancing!" JeffandSam.png|Sam and Jeff SamandMurray.jpg|Sam and Murray SamandDorothy.jpg|Sam and Dorothy SamandWags.jpg|Sam and Wags SamandHenry.jpg|Sam and Henry SaminWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Sam in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue WagsinNewYork10.jpg|Sam in "Wags in New York" electronic storybook SamonABC.jpg|Sam on ABC SaminGettingStrong!.jpg|Sam in "Getting Strong!" SamToyFigure.jpg|Sam toy figure PlushSam.jpg|Plush Sam doll sam.png|Sam As A Cartoon File:SaminHotPotatoStudiosGreenRoom.jpg|Sam in Hot Potato Studios File:SamatWigglesWorld.jpg|Sam at Wiggles World File:SaminPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Sam in "Pop Go the Wiggles" File:Samin2007.jpg|Sam in 2007 SamonFoxandFriends.jpg|Sam on "Fox and Friends" SaminSteveIrwinDayCommercial.jpg|Sam in "Steve Irwin Day" commercial SaminPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Sam in "Pop Go the Wiggles Show" SamonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Sam on "Carols in the Domain" SaminRedNoseDayAdvert.jpg|Sam in "Red Nose Day" advert SaminWe'reAllGettingStrong!.jpg|Sam in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series SaminSoEarlyintheMorning.jpg|Sam in "La Bamba (episode)" SaminFunintheSun.jpg|Sam in "Fun in the Sun" SamatWigglyMailbox.jpg|Sam at Wiggly Mailbox SaminBig,BiggerandBiggest.jpg|Sam in "Big, Bigger, Biggest" SamandCarolynFerrie.jpg|Sam and Carolyn Ferrie SaminYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" File:SaminManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Sam in Manchester Apollo concert SamatSixFlagsNewEngland.jpg|Sam at Six Flags New England SaminSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Sam in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" SamSleeping.jpg|Sam sleeping in bonus clip of "Sing a Song of Wiggles" File:Samin2008.jpg|Sam in 2008 SamandBonnieHunt.jpg|Sam and Bonnie Hunt SamonTheBonnieHuntShow.jpg|Sam on "The Bonnie Hunt Show" SamonSpicksandSpecks.jpg|Sam on "Spicks and Specks" File:SaminTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Sam in "Go Bananas!" opening sequence File:SaminTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" File:SaminAfrica.jpg|Sam in Africa SamMoran-Cartoon.jpg|Cartoon version of Sam in "Wiggletime" video clip SaminTheWiggles'BigBigShow!Prologue.jpg|Sam in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" prologue SaminTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Sam in "The Wiggles' Big, Big Show!" SaminTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Sam in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show" endcredits File:SamatSixFlags.jpg|Sam at Six Flags SaminWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Sam in "Wiggly Waffle: Behind the Scenes" SaminWigglyWaffle.jpg|Sam in "Wiggly Waffle" SaminHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Sam in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" SaminHotPoppin'PopcornEpilogue.jpg|Sam in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" epilogue SaminHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Sam in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" end credits SaminHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Sam in Hot Potato Recording Studios SaminBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Sam in "Big Big Show in the Round" TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar-2010Prologue.jpg|Sam in "Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles" SamandMarionMoran.jpg|Sam and Marion Moran SamonFacebook.jpg|Sam on Facebook File:SamatTheWigglesHallofFame.jpg|Sam at The Wiggles Hall of Fame SaminLet'sEat!.jpg|Sam in "Let's Eat!" SamandPeterO'Doherty.jpg|Sam and Peter O'Doherty SamandGreedySmith.jpg|Sam and Greedy Smith SamandRegMombassa.jpg|Sam and Reg Mombassa SamandMartinPlaza.jpg|Sam and Martin Plaza File:Samin2010.jpg|Sam in 2010 SaminWigglyCircus.jpg|Sam in "Wiggly Circus" concert SaminIreland.jpg|Sam in Ireland SamonCBSEarlyShow.jpg|Sam on "CBS Early Show" SamandSimon.jpg|Sam and Simon SamandRyanParker.jpg|Sam and Ryan Parker SamandDarylSomers.jpg|Sam and Daryl Somers SaminGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Sam in "Greatest Hits in the Round" SamandthePenguins.jpg|Sam feeding the penguins SaminAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Sam in "Australia Day Concert" SamandAlRoker.jpg|Sam and Al Roker SaminUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Sam in "Ukulele Baby!" Fergus'Jig-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Sam on "Wiggly Songtime!" SaminWiggleIntoHealth.jpg|Sam in "Wiggle Into Health" TheWigglesandAlRokeratSydneyHarbour.jpg|Sam driving the Big Red Boat. SamatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Sam at Sydney Harbour SaminTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Sam in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" SaminEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Sam in "Everybody Clap!, Everybody Sing!" documentary. SaminUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Sam in "Ukulele Baby!" concert SamandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Sam and Emma Watkins SamholdingPlushDoll.jpg|Sam holding plush doll Samin2011.jpg|Sam in 2011 SaminAbuDhabi.jpg|Sam in Abu Dhabi SamandErinAlvarez.jpg|Sam and Erin Alvarez SamatQ101Studios.jpg|Sam at Q101 Studios SamandBrad.jpg|Sam and Brad (Jeff's fill-in Wiggle) SaminBigBirthdayAustraliaTourAdvert.jpg|Sam in "Big Birthday Australia Tour" advert Sam'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Sam's name in "It's Always Christmas With You!" SaminIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Sam in "It's Always Christmas With You!" SaminSt.Bartholomew'sChurch.jpg|Sam in St. Bartholomew's Church File:SaminIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!CDAdvert.jpg|Sam in "It's Always Christmas With You!" CD advert SamatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|Sam at Powerhouse Museum SaminBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Sam in "Big Birthday Show" PirateSamandCaptainFeathersword.jpg PirateSam.jpg SaminSingaSongofWiggles.jpg SaminTeddyBearTouchtheGround.jpg Sam'sMail2.jpg Sam'sMail.jpg SamattheWigglyPostbox.jpg SamComingOutoftheWigglehouse.jpg SaminMusicalLandscape.jpg JeffandSaminMusicalLandscape.jpg SamandAnthonyholdingWiggle.jpg Category:Characters Category:Former Wiggles Category:The Wiggles Category:Wiggle Members Category:Yellow Characters Category:2007 Category:Singing Characters Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Wiggly Group Members Category:Awake Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:New Wiggles Category:2006 Category:Galleries Category:Tall Characters Category:Skinny Characters Category:Guitarists Category:Series 6 Category:Unknown Religion